Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other loads.
The compressor and turbine sections of a gas turbine engine include alternating rows of rotating blades and stationary vanes. The turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated through the gas turbine engine. An engine case may support one or more blade outer air seals (BOAS), which establish an outer flow path boundary for channeling the hot combustion gasses. Due to their close proximity to the hot combustion gases, a cooling flow of fluid is provided to the BOAS and engine case in some examples.